<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red and purple lipstick, all over the page by avestrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266680">red and purple lipstick, all over the page</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum'>avestrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tendou week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Awkward Flirting, Ex-Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Flirting, M/M, Model Tendou, Pre-Relationship, fashion designer Asahi, flirting fail, mentions of sports injuries, model Bokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou always does the more ‘creepier’ photoshoots, ones where he stares into the camera and comes off unattainable and spooky, but Bokuto is beaming at the camera with props in hand. He has an undeniable talent for looking attractive without trying as he lifts the hem of his shirt to expose his abs.</p>
<p>Why isn’t Miwa letting him sleep with Bokuto again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Tendou Week Day 2: guess monster + fashion au + bokuten<b></b></b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Tendou Satori, Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Miwa &amp; Tendou Satori, Kyoutani Kentarou &amp; Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tendou week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TendouWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red and purple lipstick, all over the page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh look i'm posting this on time xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bokuto didn’t expect to find this kind of job opportunity when he decided that three injuries to his shoulder were three too many. With volleyball out of sight, he relied solely on a workout routine and posting workout selfies on Instagram in an attempt to keep his motivation up. Then someone had commented on one of his mirror selfies and offered to meet up with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>to talk modeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might’ve been because he was already widely known in the community as an ex-volleyball player. Maybe that made him more approachable. Maybe it had even made him a candidate. He did not expect to recognize the blue eyes and dark hair staring back at him despite being on a feminine face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama Miwa was the hairstylist and makeup artist for the magazine that enlisted him for the trail photo shoot that led to his rising fame as a model. She recognized him from the one time he walked in on Kageyama, when he had met up with some Karasuno alumni, on a facetime with his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has him sit still in the uncomfortable foldable chair, while she swathes gold across his cheekbones and darkens the corner of his eyes. There is a commotion outside the makeup room, a high pitched squeal that causes Bokuto to startle in his chair. Miwa shakes her head and scolds him, telling him to sit back down properly so she can fix the line of eyeliner that went crooked on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Bokuto asks, doing his best to stop himself from turning towards the doorway that cuts them off from the commotion. Miwa sighs while touching up his eyeliner carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just the Guess Monster,” Miwa mutters under her breath as she then moves to his other eye. “His fans think it’s alright to ignore security and break in any way.” Bokuto furrows his brows, earning another huff from Miwa before she balances her makeup palette and grips his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move again.” She barks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto makes a noise of affirmative as she begins to brush the gold shimmer across his other cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door eventually does open, and in bustles a redhead followed by one of the security guards, an angry-looking guy with a blonde dye job, that Bokuto had noticed waiting outside one of the changing rooms. The redhead has his hands tucked firmly into the pockets of his hoodie, slouching over as he darts his eyes at the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks slightly shaken, but when he realizes one of the makeup chairs occupied by Bokuto and Miwa is looking at him knowingly, he straightens his back like he isn’t phased and stares at Bokuto from underneath his flowy fringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho, do we have some fresh meat?” The ‘Guess Monster’ asks. His tall and lithe frame is betrayed by the large hoodie swallowing him up. Miwa finally allows him to escape the hellish chair so he can stretch his arms up over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Guess Monster stops and stares at him, really stares at him before he tilts his head to the side and lets out a quiet ‘oh’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto, if you go through that door,” Miwa points to the other side of the room. “Azumane-san will be willing to get you dressed up.” At that Bokuto perks up, both at the thought of seeing his cool outfits </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> meeting an old friend again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty Miwa-san!” Bokuto beams, before he practically strides over to the other door. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Bokuto is gone, Tendou lets out a sigh of relief, thankful that the ex-volleyball player did not recognize him. Thankfully, Shiratorizawa had never played Fukurodani in the finals, so it wasn’t like Tendou was going to be a familiar face for Bokuto Koutarou of all things. Flopping down into the chair Bokuto was just sitting in, Tendou leaned his head all the way back, ignoring Miwa’s indignant huff at him shifting his face out of her reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satori if you don’t sit still I am going to have Kyoutani hold you down while I do your makeup.” The security guard in question grumbles where he’s leaning next to the door that Tendou had rushed in through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou groans, but lifts his head for Miwa to paint his lips with a colour Tendou has grown to dub as Shiratorizawa purple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But M</span>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <span>chan~!” Tendou drags out the vowel of her name. “You know Ken-chan would just smudge the beautiful work you do.” From the wall Kyoutani only rolls his eyes at Tendou’s banter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows better,” Miwa mutters as she slowly packs on colour onto the already laid down foundation on Tendou’s cheeks. “At least you followed my instructions to show up half-ready this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can thank me for that.” Kyoutani grumbles. Miwa shoots a look over at the security guard and nods her thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So about Bokuto-san?” Tendou starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes he will be working with us. No you cannot sleep with him Tendou.” Tendou groans once more, waiting until Miwa has taken the brush away from his face to toss his head back dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more sleeping with models on the job.”  Miwa repeats, staring at Tendou firmly. He gives in eventually. Miwa is a force to be reckoned with when stressed or disappointed. Upsetting her is definitely not worth the consequences of looking like trash for the rest of his contract.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it comes to the actual photoshoot, Tendou initially thinks that Bokuto will be out of his depth. Although he showed up in an oversized hoodie, his outfit is a far cry from the covered up style he was wearing earlier. Bokuto is in an open vest and tight jeans, so tight they look like the thighs will split if Bokuto flexes in them, but he looks good and bright and </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Tendou has to look away for a few moments when they get him under the spotlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Bokuto </span>
  <em>
    <span>shines</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou always does the more ‘creepier’ photoshoots, ones where he stares into the camera and comes off unattainable and spooky, but Bokuto is beaming at the camera with props in hand. He has an undeniable talent for looking attractive without trying as he lifts the hem of his shirt to expose his abs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why isn’t Miwa letting him sleep with Bokuto again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, because he doesn’t want to look like trash at his job that lets him keep his fancy modern-ish apartment and slightly playboy-esque lifestyle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it’s Tendou’s turn to get behind the camera all his smiles are gone. He keeps his mouth neutral, and doesn’t smile unless he’s instructed to. He keeps his smiles killer and creepy, that kind of smug smirk that those serial killers in animes give that are too hot to be sane. Out of the corner of his eye, Bokuto is stripping out of his jacket into another shirt that Azumane-san is offering, something akin to a sports jersey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto shows off his body like he’s unashamed about it. Tendou is sure he’s burning daggers into the back of Bokuto’s shoulders, not that Bokuto seems to notice, but he catches Miwa glaring at him in return and he pulls the most disinterested face he can manage and turns his attention back to the camera. He runs a hand through his hand and follows the next instruction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jersey Bokuto is in is skintight. It clings to his arms and pecs. It looks like it’s about to burst at the seams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is not a good place to suddenly get a boner. Not in front of a camera. Tendou thinks of the most unappetizing thing he can think of, which is mostly the one time he walked in on Washijou sensei in the baths long after the rest of the third years had gone to bed in their last training camp. It does its job to kill his boner but now he’s well aware that Bokuto looks like a whole ass meal just a few meters away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Tendou is relieved from the bright ring lights and is allowed to lounge in his dark clothing on the other side of the room. He has a perfect view of Bokuto flexing his arms and pecs in that skin-tight jersey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to be able to stop you, am I?” Miwa says into his ear and spooks him. He startles where he’s sitting, spilling water over his hands as they clench around his water bottle. Tendou scrunches up his nose, wiping his hands off on a tea towel that’s draped over the side of his chair, it’s supposed to be for sweat but it serves its purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re saying you wouldn’t try and tap that?” Tendou replies snarkily. Bokuto literally beams from where he’s in front of the camera. “He’s hot, and he’s a literal puppy. He’s not just fuckable, he’s dateable too.” Tendou muses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t date.” Miwa responds flatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could?” Tendou tilts his head back to watch Bokuto as he then turns to show off his-</span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span>-back. “He’d certainly make it easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miwa doesn’t say anything, but she sighs when she catches Tendou giving Bokuto a once over while Bokuto poses against the backdrop.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, Tendou makes his way up towards Bokuto after the photoshoots are done and they’re both allowed to wipe off their makeup and the sweat across their foreheads. Tendou stretches out his legs, showing them off the skin-tight pants he’s wearing as he slips his fingers into the pocket of the colour blocked windbreaker they put him in for the last shoot. Bokuto is next to him, scoffing down a couple of the oven-baked ‘pigs in a blanket’ that one of the interns brought in for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto is back in the clothes he was wearing when he came in. Some high-end sweatpants and a light grey hoodie that looks soft on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where’d you learn to model like that?” Tendou asks to start a conversation. Bokuto tilts his head like a labrador, eyes going wide when he realizes that Tendou is talking to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha?” He asks through a mouth full of food. Bokuto barely chews the rest of the food in his mouth before he swallows it whole. Tendou winces from it, before he puts on a fake smile and inches closer to Bokuto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a natural in front of the camera, definitely not my kind of style but,” Tendou leaves his sentence hanging with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s easy!” Bokuto replies. “It’s like being on the court, you’re the centre of the attention. It’s like being the...ace.” Bokuto’s hair wilts along with his whole body when he finishes his sentence. Tendou’s eyes narrow, before he instead pats Bokuto on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well like I said, you’re a natural. I wouldn’t be surprised if you got real popular after this shoot gets published.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto seems to perk up from the encouragement, beaming perfectly straight white teeth in Tendou’s direction. Tendou doesn’t know what’s more blinding, the actual gold specks in Bokuto’s eyes, or his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked great too!” Bokuto grins. “You’re really like, suave you know! Like a proper model.” Bokuto gestures wildly with one hand while the other picks up another one of those ‘pigs in a blanket’ and pops it into Bokuto’s mouth. “All mysterious like!” He exclaims once he chews and swallows it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that is my style.” Tendou says calmly, playing off the fact that his cheeks are blushing from a genuine compliment. “Did you enjoy it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! You looked really cool-” Bokuto looks like he’s about to say more when his phone chimes in his pocket, lighting up through the fabric of his sweatpants. “That’d be Akaashi! He’s probably outside waiting for me.” Immediately, Tendou is forgotten as Bokuto pulls out his phone and greets the caller with an excited “Ak</span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaaas</span>
  </em>
  <span>hi!” with an insane amount of enthusiasm behind the greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forgotten, Tendou sighs, having lost Bokuto to the phone call. He reaches for one of the pigs in a blanket that Bokuto was scoffing down. Is ‘Akaashi’ a friend? Old teammate? Boyfriend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sulking ‘cause you don’t know how to flirt?” Miwa asks, popping up next to him like a cat that requires a bell. Behind her is Kyoutani, who has his phone out looking irritated, probably because his schedule today is kind of hectic past one thirty and it is currently twelve forty-five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can flirt just fine.” Tendou says with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Miwa hums and raises her eyebrow at him. For such a tiny woman she sure carries a lot of sarcasm in that tiny body. “So that’s why you look like a kicked puppy stuffing his face with junk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou scrunches up his nose, putting the other half of the ‘pig in a blanket’ in a bin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait till Bokuto figures out you’re just a big idiot and a nerd.” Miwa says with a teasing tone. Tendou can’t even argue with her. His mysterious and unattainable persona is for his fans and his shoots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you at least get his phone number?” Kyoutani asks, unimpressed as he finally pockets his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou’s eyes flick around the room, before he realizes that he, in fact, did not get Bokuto’s phone number before he rushed off. “Fucking dammit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miwa’s laugh follows him all the way out of the room when he storms off with Kyoutani in tow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>